1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing system.
2. Related Art
A color of a pen used in writing on an electronic whiteboard apparatus used in a conference or other events is primarily determined in the following two ways: (1) plural pens are prepared for respective colors to be displayed, and (2) a color to be displayed is selected from a palette displayed on the electronic whiteboard apparatus.